El Regalo Más Dulce
by yeraldinecchi
Summary: Himuro recibe un mensaje de Kagami ¡¿Kuroko quiere hablar con él! ¿Por qué media Generación de los Milagros también está ahí? Además ¿Qué es eso de "El maravilloso plan para darle el mejor regalo de todos a Atsushi por Akashi Seijuro"? ¡OMG, Himuro no tenía ni idea del cumpleaños de Murasakibara!


**Título: **El Regalo Más Dulce

**Sumary: **Himuro recibe un mensaje de Kagami ¡¿Kuroko quiere hablar con él?! ¿Por qué media Generación de los Milagros también está ahí? Además ¿Qué es eso de "El maravilloso plan para darle el mejor regalo de todos a Atsushi por Akashi Seijuro"? ¡OMG, Himuro no tenía ni idea del cumpleaños de Murasakibara!

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, pero quizás algún día él me pertenezca y pueda hacer lo que quiera con KuroBasu como hacer realidad mis OTPs

**Advertencias: **Gente, ésto es BL eso significa ChicoxChico, dos hombres dándose amor ¡El mambo vertical de sus sueños! Si no te gusta, regrésate, escribirme para insultarme o decir que es asqueroso es inútil porque están advertidos~ También que conste que ésto lo he escrito yo así que... (?)

**Pareja: **MuraMuro, MuraHimu, MurasakibaraHimuro... omg... ¿Cómo demonios se le dice a ésta pareja siquiera...?

**Notas: **Es el cumpleaños de Mukkun así que quise escribir algo para demostrarle mi amor a mi snorlax gigante3 Habrá mención de otras parejas como KagaKuro, AoKise y MidoTaka, y AkashiTijeras because of reasons. Y el título no tiene mucha relación con el fic en realidad lol pero fue lo único que pensé

* * *

Himuro volvió a confirmar el contenido del e-mail que había recibido hace poco de el que consideraba su pequeño y adorable (aunque ésto no se lo diría en voz alta para no lidiar con los gritos) hermano pequeño _"Kuroko quiere hablar contigo con respecto a Mursakibara, nos vemos en el Maji Burger cerca de Yosen después de clases, también dice que no le digas nada al bebé gigante" _Eso si que le parecía interesante, nunca creyó que Kuroko quisiera hablar con él incluso si era sobre Murasakibara, además ellos estaban en Akita ¿Qué era lo que le iban a decir que no importaba ir todo el camino sólo para eso? Ahora se moría de la curiosidad, porque, a decir veradad Himuro tenía poco tiempo saliendo con Murasakibara y como buen amante, realmente cualquier cosa sobre el 'niño pequeño en un enorme cuerpo' le llamaba la atención y la cuestión era que no importaba que tan abierto de mente Himuro fuese, hacer muchas preguntas personales era algo raro que un hombre hiciera, aún en América además él encontraba bastante divertido ir averiguando ciertas cosas por su cuenta.

.

.

El chico de cabello azabache ahora se encontraba corriendo en dirección a Maji Burger, se retrasó un poco entre explicar porque se iba tan rápido y se saltaba la práctica, además de ir evitando a Mursakibara que casualmente estaba pasando por los pasillos de los salones de segundo año, probablemente buscándolo, le entró algo de remordimiento pero no sería gran cosa, lo que le llamó la atención eran ciertos paquetes que cargaba consigo el más alto ¿Más dulces? ¿Sus fans se habrán puesto de acuerdo el día de hoy? Trató de no darle tanta importancia.

.

.

–¡Lamento la tardanza!–exclamó el mayor al divisar al pelirrojo con uniforme de Seirin, a pesar de que parecía que éste recién llegó.

–Oh Tatsuya, no te preocupes–dijo el otro mientras veía como se acercaba el chico de ojos grises, que también notó que no sólo había un par de uniformes de Seirin sino Shutoku también, hasta Kaijo y Touou ¿Por qué practicamente toda la Generación de los Milagros también estaba ahí?

–Buenas tardes, Himuro-san–saludó amablemente el más bajo del grupo haciendo caso omiso de la cara de incredulidad del otro, sinceramente Kuroko tenía un doctorado en pasarse por el arco del triunfo la expresiones de los demás y seguir con su vida–¿Pasamos entonces?–preguntó con un ademán de que lo siguieran, y así fue, Himuro todavía incrédulo con Kagami dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda como diciéndole "Déjalo ser, no puedes hacer nada"

.

Después de juntar dos mesas debido a la cantidad de gente que había hubo un ligero silencio en el que Himuro todavía no entendía nada, sentado junto a Kagami y al as de Shutoku junto a su compañero poseedor del Ojo de Halcón, de frente a Kuroko que tenía encima a una hermosa chica de cabello rosado, además del as de la Generación de los Milagros y el famoso modelo que además es capaz de copiar cualquier técnica que vea. Sip, definitivamente, no entendía una mierda de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

.

.

–Bueno Himuro-san, queríamos primero hablarte de la fiesta de Murasakibara-kun–empezó Kuroko aclarando la situación para el mayor de todos ahí, pero esperen, ahora sólo se había confundido ¿Era el cumpleaños de Atsushi? Sabía que eso al menos debió preguntarlo pero demonios sino se le ocurrió en ningún momento hacerlo–Ya hemos hablado con obaa-san para que entretenga a Murasakibara-kun mientras arreglamos todo, pero, queríamos consultar contigo para utiliza tu apartamento para la fiesta–dijo con su mirada sin expresión. Por primera vez desde hace un buen rato, el segundo as de Yosen salió de sus pensamientos y dirigió la mirada hacia Kuroko mientras asentía e iba a decir algo pero...

–No me digas que no sabías del cumpleaños de Murasakibara a pesar de ser su pareja–inquirió Aomine con su típico tono, pero siquiera antes de que pudiera decir algo había recibido un golpe de la hermosa chica

–¡Dai-chan, no seas descortés!–atacó la joven en defensa del mayor por primera vez despegándose del sexto jugador fantasma de Teikou

–Cierto Aominecchi, tu incluso lo habías olvidado–apoyó el rubio que estaba sentado a su lado, a pesar de que el haber hecho eso hizo que recibiera un golpe del chico moreno haciendo que lágrimas de cocodrilo salieran de sus ojos.

–Hm, siempre con las bestialidades típicas tuyas Aomine–dijo el experto en triples Midorima mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no le reclamas a Satsuki también? Ella me pegó primero!

–Aún así, Aomine-kun, no tenías porque pegarle a Kise-kun sólo porque dijese la verdad–aportó la sombra de Seirin buscando ponerle fin a la discusión con poco éxito.

.

.

Al final Himuro olvidó lo que iba a decir, mientras él, Kagami y Takao se preguntaban como era que habían terminado involucrados con tan escandalosas personas ¿Éste era el precio a pagar por llegar a conocer a los "Milagros"? ¿Por tener el honor de ser la pareja de alguno de ellos? Mientras éstas preguntas rondaban sus cabezas se dirigían al apartamento de Himuro quien por primera vez se había percatado de las cosas que traían, la hermosa chica a la que tenía identificada como Momoi estaba cargando una caja ligeramente grande, además de un paquete, mientras los demás llevaban cada uno una bolsa y también paquetes... Paquetes... Atsushi también cargaba paquetes... Y... ¡Mierda ¿Qué le iba a regalar?! Pero no tuvo tiempo para entrar en pánico, ya que habían llegado a su apartamento y un montón de manos lograron empujarlo hacia adentro ¿Cómo demonios se las arreglaron para quitarle las llaves y abrir ellos primero? Misterios de la Generación de los Milagros que nunca será capaz de descubrir.

.

Todos pasaron al gran apartamento de Himuro, sintiéndose muy como en su casa para ser sincero–Oh por cierto Himuro-san, falta que Akashi-kun venga también–comentó el joven de poca presencia empezando a sacar las cosas de las bolsas para empezar a repartir trabajos, a lo que el mayor sólo pudo pensar _'Genial, otro raro más acá y además él es el que asusta'–_Momoi-san haz el cartel, Aomine-kun y Kise-kun te ayudarán–anunció el joven mientras le pasaba diversos materiales a la antes mencionada mientras el chico de pelo azul se quejaba y el rubio sonreía feliz–Midorima-kun y Takao-kun por favor ayuden con los adornos, mientras Kagami-kun sino es mucha molestia empieza a hacer la comida–dijo el otro mientras los demás asentían y se ponían a hacer su trabajo.

.

Himuro estaba sorprendido, no sabía que Kuroko podría ser tan bueno organizando tareas y demás... Pero, esperen ¿Organizando y pensando? Eso, definitivamente tenía que ser _él_ no había duda pensó Himuro con los ojos en blanco con una gota de sudor bajándole por el cuello-Himuro-san por favor, ayúdame a organizar la sala para poder arreglar todo-pidió el más joven a lo que Himuro sonrió y asintió, después de todo lo estaban haciendo para su amante así que no podía quejarse, no importaba mucho si eran escandalosos o se iban con un exceso de confianza a pesar de apenas conocerlos y––

.

.

–Y Tatsu, también pediremos prestada tu ducha-dijo Kagami desde la cocina.

–¡Por favor y gracias~!–dijeron todos los demás, con excepción de Aomine y Midorima que sólo dijeron un leve "Hm" y Kuroko quien se limitó a asentir.

.

.

Bestias, bestias todos ¿No tenían vergüenza? ¿Acaso no eran japoneses? Pedir un baño ajeno así de buenas a primera no era normal ¿verdad? Es decir, Taiga está bien, son muchos años de confianza aunque igual él era muy penoso pero Himuro realmente no entendía, definitivamente había algo muy misterioso alrededor de la Generación de los Milagros y todos los que los rodeaban por igual, se preguntaba como su futuro iba a terminar si seguía así. Para colmo, el timbre estaba sonando, defitivamente era aquel que es responsable de que toda ésta situación esté sucediendo, el estómago de Himuro de repente empezó a doler.

.

Pasadas un par de horas entre frases como "¡Maldición Kuroko no aparezcas así de la nada, es peligroso!" "¡Shin-chan detente! ¡Hacer un triple con las tijeras en dirección a Aomine puede hacer que termines en prisión!" y algunos otros "Momoi-san por favor, no te me montes encima, es difícil respirar" "¡Akashicchi cuidado con las tijeras!" Un par de peleas de "Tu luz no sólo es muy débil, también le temes a los perros y crees que puedes cocinar" "¡Cierra la boca imbécil! ¡Con mucha suerte Momoi y Kise logran quererte, además cocino mejor que tu!" "Mis órdenes son absolutas Daiki, cierra la boca, tu también Kagami Taiga" todavía el pobre estudiante de Yosen se preguntaba ¿Qué demonios está mal con ésta gente? Mientras suspiraba y veía como todo había quedado.

.

En la mesa de centro se encontraba la comida que Taiga había preparado junto con otros bocadillos, además de un gran pastel de vainilla y chocolate de dos pisos con unos adorables muñecos encima y fresas alrededor y una galleta ovalada en la parte de arriba en la que se podía leer "¡Feliz Cumpleaños Acchan!" por lo que le dijeron, la abuela de Murasakibara lo había hecho, así que básicamente estaban todos confabulados en eso. En la pared detrás del sofá estaba el cartel con adornos que decía "Happy Birthday Mukkun~ ( ≧∇≦)ﾉ" el cual estaba firmado por todos y cada uno de ellos. Al ver un poco más se fijó en las cadenetas de papel de Midorima y Takao, hechas perfectamente como es debido, de acuerdo a las palabras de Midorima quien de hecho se aseguró que cada cinta midiése 2cm de ancho por 6cm de largo, además de un montón de globos de colores por todos lados.

.

Se volteó a ver la mesa-barra donde se encontraban los regalos, que hasta donde sabía incluían un snorlax de peluche (el objeto de la suerte de libra del día, según escuchó de quien reveló el secreto), una montón de paquetes de ciertos dulces que sólo se conseguían en Tokyo, unos chocolates que reconoció eran del extranjero y no llegaban a Japón, asumió directamente que eran de Taiga sólo por eso, un foto album lleno de fotos de Murasakibara, no sólo de cuando estaba en Teikou y sorprendemente también de Yosen, sino prácticamente de su vida, un recetario de titulaba "Las Recetas Secretas de Fumi-chan*~ :3" además de unos dulces de frutas caseros y también había ropa muy elegante sin contar un foto album de la famosa seiyuu Maaya Sakamoto**.

.

.

Todos tenían un regalo para Murasakibara, todos menos él.

.

.

Quizás si se apuraba lograría buscar algo que comprarle, aunque no tenía ni idea de que, pero unos bañados y bien arreglados jóvenes de la Generación de los Milagros, contando también a Kagami y Takao intefirieron en su plan, diciéndole que fuese a buscar al panda gigante él iba a protestar de que quería ir a buscar un regalo para el otro pero la amezante sonrisa de Akashi hizo que se mordiera la lengua, y Akashi también se aseguró de decirle que ni le ocurriera desviarse ni tardarse más de lo debido porque él lo estaría observando.

.

Ya camino a la casa del de cabello morado, todavía preguntándose por qué un estudiante menor que él podía imponer tanto, también iba preguntándose que decirle al más alto, ya que se sentía también un poco mal ya que ni siquiera lo había visto ni le había dicho nada siendo el cumpleaños del menor, pero su tiempo para pensar se terminó al llegar a la puerta.

.

.

–¡Vaya, Tatsu-chan!–saludó una anciana mujer que se notaba en su juventud había sido muy hermosa–¿Viniste a recoger a Acchan para la fiesta?–preguntó con una adorable sonrisa, totalmente al tanto de lo que sucedía.

–Si obaa-san–respondió éste sonriendo de igual manera, la abuela del extremadamente alto joven de hecho era bastante bajita y muy amable, traía puesto un vestido color crema y un delantal, con su largo cabello canoso atado en una coleta. La amable anciana le respondió que ella iría a buscarlo, Himuro no sabe lo que pasó pero logró escuchar algo así como:

.

–_No quiero baa-chin, no quiero ver a Muro-chin quien no estuvo conmigo en mi cumpleaños_

–_Acchan mi pequeño idiota_ _~ Estoy completamente segura de que ni siquiera le dijiste a Tatsu-chan que hoy era tu cumpleaños_–_escuchó una voz tan amenazante que sudor frío bajó por su nuca._

–_... No pero ¡Ah! ¡Baa-chin, espera! ¡No, baa-chin, no pongas la misma cara que Aka-chin!_–_escuchó el lloriquero de su pareja, sintiendo pena por él_

–_¡Y ponte algo de ropa decente!_

.

Unos minutos después, la abuela Murasakibara a quien le faltaba una pantufla y tenía ligeramente desarreglado su delantal apareció con una sonrisa, tomando del brazo al increíblemente alto adolescente quien se estaba sobando la parte de atrás de su cabeza negándose a ver tanto a su abuela como a Himuro, y éste último no tenía ganas de preguntar nada, sólo pensando que tener a esa amable señora de enemiga podría ser horrible.

.

El trayecto al apartamento de Himuro tenía un silencio incómodo, si bien sólo eran 10 minutos ir hasta allá parecía que habían pasado tres horas horas y no iban ni a medio camino.

.

–Atsushi–intentó llamar el mayor, pero no recibió respuesta y sabía que no la recibiría pero igual siguió tratando–Vamos Atsushi, realmente lo siento por no haber sabido que era tu cumpleaños, tu nunca me dijiste ni a mi se me ocurrió preguntar, así que de verdad lo siento–se disculpó sinceramente esperando que el obstinado Murasakibara aunque sea entendiera, pero éste no dijo ni una sola palabra–¡Atsushi!–se detuvo en seco y volteó a ver al menor, quien tenía el comienzo de una lágrima en la esquina de uno de sus ojos.

–Estúpido Muro-chin–murmuró por lo bajo con un tono triste con la vista hacia cualquier lado menos el rostro de quien se supone es su senpai–El tonto Muro-chin no sabe que yo sólo quería estar con él hoy aunque él no supiese nada–terminó casi en un susurro bajando la mirada.

.

Oh, así que eso era, no estaba molesto sino estaba herido pues no pudo verlo en la mañana camino al instituto, y no estaban en el mismo año así que verse en clases era imposible, no fue a la prática y casi que huyó de Yosen para llegar a Maji Burger, además de que todas sus fans si sabían y se aseguraron de felicitarlo. Himuro cerró sus ojos por un momento, Atsushi era demasiado adorable, probablemente se debía a que era muy infantil pero no le importaba, posó sus manos a cada lado de su cara para obligarlo a verle y colocándose de puntillas unió sus labios–Lo siento, de verdad que sí, prometo pasar todo el tiempo que quieras contigo–le dijo dejando su rostro lo más cerca que su diferencia de estatura le permitía.

–¿En serio?–preguntó el más alto haciendo un puchero inconscientemente haciendo que el mayor sonriera mientras asentía y se separaba de él para tomar su mano.

–Ahora, vamos, que los demás nos están esperando–le dijo mientras el otro asentía con una sonrisa en su rostro y ambos se dirigían con los demás.

.

.

Al llegar al apartamento fue recibido por un montón felicitaciones y los regalos de cada uno los cuales Murasakibara recibió feliz, estando realmente agradecido de que todos sus amigos de escuela media se hayan tomado la molesta hacer algo para él en su cumpleaños, y no sólo eso también estaba con su amante así que realmente sentía que ese sería su mejor cumpleaños, pero él no sabía que algo más se estaba planeando para él, por eso cuando sus ojos empezaron a brillar al ver la cantidad de deliciosa comida y bocadillos que había cocinado Kagami y además el grandioso pastel de la abuela no se fijó como los demás, exceptuando a Himuro que tampoco sabía nada, empezaban a sonreír maliciosamente.

.

Colocando en resumen "El maravilloso plan para darle el mejor regalo de todos a Atsushi por Akashi Seijuro" tenía éstos simples pasos: 1.- Organizar una fiesta para Atsushi 2.- Conseguir que de alguna manera Himuro Tatsuya y Atsushi quedaran desinhibidos (¡Super alcohol al rescate!) 3.- Encerrarlos juntos. FIN.

.

Himuro y Murasakibara tenían apenas un par de semanas saliendo, aunque lo admitían sin problemas debido a lo libre que era Himuro y a lo inocente que era Murasakibara, pero porque Himuro está consciente de lo tímido de la personalidad japonesa y porque Murasakibara es pues... Murasakibara, no habían llegado a ningún lado así que decidieron arreglar eso como regalo de cumpleaños.

.

Lograron que el alcohol se le subiera a Himuro, y de una manera u otra hicieron que quedara tirado en la cama de su cuarto, y bajo la excusa de que "Himuro tiene tu regalo guardado en su cuarto, deberías ir a verlo" lograron que un Murasakibara también con alcohol en su sistema fuera hacia donde se encontraba el mayor

.

.

–¿Muro-chin?–llamó algo mareado el alto adolescente, sólo para encontrarse al mayor en la cama son la mejillas aún más sonrojadas que él y con la ropa bastante desarreglada–¿Mi regalo es Muro-chin?–preguntó acercándose con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada.

–¿Eh? ¿Atsu––?–no pudo terminar de siquiera preguntarse porque el más alto había unido sus labios y aprovechando la boca abierta del mayor introdujo su lengua en la cavidad del otro recorriéndola expertamente, luchando totalmente con la lengua del otro que tampoco quería desistir '_Damn it! ¿Dónde éste niño aprendió besar así?'_ ninguno quería abandonar pero el aire estaba empezando a faltar así que no hubo más opción que separarse, cada uno respirando entrecortadamente.

.

.

La mirada de deseo en los ojos ametistas era obvia, así que sin perder mucho se lanzó contra el mayor de nuevo ésta vez, besando su cuello mientras su grandes manos subían por debajo de su camisa ansiosas por la piel del de cabello azabache quien empezaba a gimotear ante las caricias y la lengua del otro. Después de haberse asegurado de dejar al menos un par de marcas en el cuello del otro se apresuró en quitarle la camisa rápidamente quedando ésta olvidada en algún rincón del cuarto, miró con ligero detenimiento el pecho con esos ligeros músculos formados debido al basket, éste subía y bajaba debido a la acelerada respiración del otro debido a que comenzaba a excitarse, tenía la piel bastante blanca en comparación con Kagami aunque ambos hayan estado en Estados Unidos tomando la misma cantidad de sol, y como si se tratase de cualquiera de sus dulces decidió dar una probada de la piel del mayor.

.

–¡Ah!–salió el primer gemido de la boca del más bajo quien hasta ahora había tenido los ojos cerrados y rápidamente dirigió su mirada al de cabello morado, quien le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos perezosos mientras sin pudor alguno delineaba una de tetillas con su lengua mientras una de las manos del adolescente se encargaba de jugar con la otra.

–Hm, quiero escuchar todavía más a Muro-chin–dijo más para sí que para el otro, separándose momentáneamente de la sonrosada tetilla mientras lentamente su mano bajaba recorriendo su pecho y abdomen tortuasamente hasta llegar a su entrepierna y empezar a acariciar su ya creciente erección por encima de la ropa haciendo que el otro empezara a gemir un poco más ahora, logrando sacar una sonrisa en la cara del de cabello morado.

.

Himuro trataba de contener su voz lo más que podía pero era prácticamente inútil, aquel que era como un panda gigante realmente estaba siendo capaz de hacerlo sentir así, no podía creerlo pero la cosa no estaba mejorando cuando con una gran habilidad Murasakibara logró deshacerse de sus pantalones y boxers masturbándolo completamente, ya el mayor no trataba de contener su voz para nada mientras aclamaba por el nombre del menor sin problema alguno. Los gemidos sólo fueron ligeramente acallados cuando tres de los dedos de la mano libre del más alto se introdujeron en la boca del otro quien sin necesitar una orden empezó a lamerlos sin problema, ahí era cuando la mente abierta de Himuro junto a la magia del alcohol mostraban su gran trabajo en equipo, mientras por su parte Murasakibara podía sentir su propia erección contra su pantalón, casi doliéndole pero lo que menos quería era hacerle daño a su Muro-chin y que éste lo odiara, así que trató de contenerse un poco más.

.

No sabe como pero logró deshacerse de toda su ropa en segundos, tenía a quien debería llamar senpai debajo de él, respirando entrecortadamente y totalmente sonrojado no sólo por el alcohol sino por la excitación que tenía, esa visión realmente lo estaba volviendo loco así que se apresuró a introducir uno de sus dedos en la entrada del otro quien inmediatamente hizo una mueca de dolor mientras lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en las esquinas de sus ojos-Perdón Muro-chin, sólo aguanta un poco-dijo sinceramente preocupado mientras unía sus labios con los del otro para calmarlo e introducía otro de sus dedos comenzando a moverlos un poco esperando que se acostumbrara un poco al movimiento y los gemidos no fuesen sólo de dolor; introdujo el último viendo como el de cabello azabache se mordía el labio inferior hasta sacarse sangre, cuando su expresión se relajó volvió a mover lentamente sus dedos mientras volvía a besarlo nuevamente sintiendo el ligero sabor a sangre.

.

–Voy a meterlo, Muro-chin–anunció el menor con un ligero rubor y una mirada seria en su rostro en contraste con la roja cara del nombrado mientras removía sus dedos y lentamente metía su miembro en la entrada del otro–Hng muy... Muy apretado, Muro-chin...

–¡Ah! Atsu... shi–llamó llenó de vergüenza el otro al sentir como era invadido y ante la declaración del otro quien poco a poco empezó a moverse.

.

El poco dolor que sintió al comienzo desapareció casi inmediatamente y lentamente fue reemplazado con una sensación más placentera, el choque de sus caderas con las del menor era algo indescriptible, manteniendo un perfecto ritmo con cada estocada que daba su mente simplemente estaba en blanco en ese momento no era capaz de pensar, el de cabello morado había logrado darle en _el_ punto, no encontraba que otra cosa hacer además de gemir el nombre de su amante una y otra vez hasta que sintió que aproximaba lo inevitable, que no pasó desapercibido por el otro quien comenzó a aumentar el ritmo cada vez más haciendo que el otro apretara inconscientemente las sábanas y llegando a tal punto que su placer era tan grande que ningún sonido salía se su garganta hasta que al fin se corrió susurrando apenas el nombre del otro quien en pocos segundos también se corrió en el interior del mayor.

.

El más alto salió de Himuro y se recostó a su lado, ambos respirando entrecortadamente tratando de calmar su ritmo cardíaco–Muro-chin... Te amo, Muro-chin, gracias por ésto–susurro a punto de quedarse dormido mientras envolvía al de cabello azabache entre sus grandes brazos.

–También te amo Atsushi, feliz cumpleaños–dijo sonriendo ligeramente mientras posaba su cabeza en el pecho del menor.

* * *

**OMAKE~ ¿Qué pasó con las mentes brillantes?**

Poco después de que Atsushi fuese hacia el cuarto de Himuro, Akashi se apresuró a tratar de sacar a todos del apartamento, lo cual no fue tan fácil ya que super alcohol decidió irse demasiado y en vez de rescatar a sus demás compañeros, se lo consideró un ataque: Kise y Aomine se estaba besando como si el mundo se fuese a acabar, Midorima estaba mostrado su lado deredere y Kuroko le estaba susurrando cosas a Kagami en el oído que derepente le hicieron reconsiderar quién era quién en su relación. Arrastrarlos a todos ellos no fue exactamente una tarea fácil, gracias a Dios Akashi era brillante y junto a la ayuda de Momoi, quién reservó previamente unas habitaciones de hotel, lograron dejarles su privacidad de la pareja de Yosen.

**OMAKE #2~ A la mañana siguiente**

Al despertar Himuro los recuerdos de lo que había pasado en la noche regresaron de una vez, haciendo que se sonrojara de sobremanera, aquellos alumnos de primero si que había que tenerles miedo pero sonrió ligeramente también al ver al menor junto a él durmiendo tranquilamente. No tardó en levantarse y tomar la primera prenda de ropa que encontró para así ir a la cocina, casualmente resultó ser la enorme camisa de Murasakibara, aunque suspiró con resignación se la puso y empezó a preparar su café.

.

–Eh, Muro-chin realmente se ve bien con mi camisa–escuchó la voz del gigante del Yosen mientras era envuelto por esos enormes brazos y sentía un beso sobre su cabeza.

–Atsushi, es raro que tu te levantes temprano–dijo el mayo volteándose a ver al más alto, fijándose que logró encontrar sus pantalones al menos.

–Es porque me faltaba Muro-chin–dijo haciendo un ligero puchero, que para Himuro era la cosa más adorable que alguna vez haya visto, sin pensarlo mucho le dio un pequeño beso y siguió haciendo su café aunque todavía tenía al más alto encima.

.

Lo que ambos ignoraban era la nota junto a unas tijeras muy bonitas en la mesa de centro, que estaba firmada por Akashi Seijuro.

* * *

*Fumi-chan es referencia a Orikasa Fumiko, la seiyuu de Momocchi~ también seiyuu de Kuchiki Rukia de Bleach, de Shirley Fenette de Code Geass, entre otros, no sé si ella cocine ya que la habilidad secreta de ella en realidad es comprar, pero sólo véanlo que si lo hizo Momoi y tal

** Maaya Sakamoto ¿Por qué darle eso a Murasakibara? Pues, Suzumura Kenichi (el seiyuu de Murasakibara) está casado con Maaya Sakamoto así que es básicamente por esa idiotez mía~

Si se preguntan quien le regaló que a Murasakibara es simple: Snorlax – Midorima, Dulces de Tokyo – Kuroko, Chocolates extranjeros – Kagami, Foto album de Mukkun – Akashi con ayuda de obaa-chan, Dulces caseros – Takao con la colaboración de frutas de Kimura, Recetario – Momoi, Ropa – Kise y el Foto Album de Maaya – Aomine.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Realmente disfruté escribiendo ésto ya que me resultó muy fácil, ukes con camisas de seme y pequeños besitos y abrazos al día siguiente son cosas adorables, así que ojalá les hayan gustado los omakes también~ Si se preguntan sobre obaa-chan, ella es la madre de papi-Murasakibara, no le he pensado un nombre pero creo firmemente que Mukkun viviría con su abuelita y que sacaría su doble personalidad de ahí, lo sé, pienso anormalmente (?) Quizás vean más de mi con ésta pareja~ :P

Muchas gracias por leer éste tedioso fic, mi primer fic de KuroBasu y mi primer lemon cuasi-decente, salió más largo de lo que esperaba y lo siento por eso OTL pero si les gustó aunque sea un poquito estaré realmente feliz, así que por favor si te ha gustado déjame un comentario para que me hagas el día ( ゝω•)/~ *les da galletitas*


End file.
